


It's Unfair

by Crazynumnums



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazynumnums/pseuds/Crazynumnums
Summary: Set after 2x16. Shaun has been moved. Morgan is a little unhappy.A gift to BasicallyShaun after their comments on my Morgan/Shaun fic, since they said that these two were two of their favourite characters. Hope you read and enjoy!





	It's Unfair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BasicallyShaun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallyShaun/gifts).



> I am back and writing! Thanks to everyone for the support on my TGD series. This isn't related to that in any way (that series is done and dusted) but I wanted to write something for someone, and after going back over those fics and looking through the comments, I decided to gift this to BasicallyShaun after their support on my admittedly unusual fic. All the love in the world to you, my friend!!

"Shaun!"

Shaun's head snapped up. "Yes, Morgan?"

"Are you just going to let them do this?"

Shaun's lack of response said all that was needed.

"You deserve to be here as much as the rest of us! Hell, maybe even more than us. You can't just let Han take away your position. You're a surgical resident, Shaun, and you need to fight for your place!"

"Can I speak now?" Morgan nodded. Her rant was done. "I tried to talk to him. But he doesn't like me."

"I don't think he _dislikes_ you, exactly."

"Then how does he feel, _exactly_?"

Morgan was receiving smart-assery from Shaun, which was something she was definitely unaccustomed to. "Maybe he's scared of you?" Morgan knew she was clutching at straws, and the sentence didn't feel right coming out of her mouth.

Shaun shook his head. He _knew_ that couldn't be it. What Han's motives were were unknown to him, but he did know that Han didn't have fear of him. "I don't know why he did this."

"Me neither, Shaun. I guess we just have to hope that he doesn't do the same thing to the rest of us."

"It's not fair!"

Morgan took a step back. _Woah, okay. That was sudden._ "It is. But I'm not sure that there's much we can do about it. We can try: I'm sure that Claire and Park and I will try, but it doesn't look good, Shaun."

"Why is it always me?!"

"Just bad luck. It's still unfair. Just bad luck, is all."

Shaun collapsed onto a nearby bench. Morgan contemplated sitting next to him, but didn't think that was the best idea. "Can I fight it?"

"I'll fight it. As hard as I can. This is just ridiculous. Does he know how many patients you've saved?"

"No. He only knows how many patients I've terrified."

"So he hasn't given you a chance, is what you're saying."

Shaun contemplated this. "Yes." He noted the medicine ball of stress they appeared to be sharing with one another. When one of them was angry and anxious, the other wasn't. He thought it seemed to be quite an effective strategy, at least in this situation. The only problem was that they both tended to be destructive when angry, and he couldn't let it get to that point, as they were in a hospital. So he walked away, without a word.

"Shaun?" Morgan looked... confused, and more than a little worried. "Come back here."

"I want to keep talking to you. Or yelling with you. But I want to do it outside."

"We can't fight the decision outside."

Shaun shot her a smile. He was grateful for the show of support, even if he knew it was just a show. "If you fought it today, you would lose. It is too soon for that."

"No, it isn't."

"Do you think you would make anything better by yelling at the Chief of Surgery? Or worse, the actual president of the hospital?"

"I won't yell at them."

Shaun didn't dignify that with any form of acknowledgment simply continuing through the doors, and into the open space outside. Morgan followed suit. Both took a deep breath of the fresh air.

"Does that make you feel better, Morgan?"

"No."

"Me neither."

"I'm sorry for getting so worked up, Shaun."

"Me too."

"I just wish there was something I could do for you."

"But there isn't."

"I wish you would respond to me in more than three words."

Shaun laughed at this, understanding her humour.

"You'll still come talk to us, right?"

"Yes. You are my friends." Shaun looked down. "But I won't visit Dr. Han."

"I don't blame you, Shaun."

A morose silence passed over the two, broken only by the sounds of the streets around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! Finished! I seem to like writing these one-shots in one sitting. Looking at this, it has a lot less substance than I originally planned for, but I'm not one for deleting fics, and I know that some people will enjoy this.
> 
> You know, I quite enjoyed writing the Morgan/Shaun fic. It's weird that I enjoyed it so much considering I don't ship them in any way, shape or form, but hey! Whatever! If anyone wants me to write more of that, I will gladly do so!


End file.
